1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to soldering, and particularly, to a soldering apparatus having at least two soldering arms.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device often houses a printed circuit board therein with a plurality of electronic components fixed thereon by soldering. If the joints formed by soldering are unstable or the electronic components are misaligned, a soldering apparatus is required to be used to perform the resoldering process. The typical soldering apparatus commonly includes a soldering tip to melt the solder tin for connecting a plurality of pins of the electronic components to the printed circuit board, and a heating member to heat the soldering tip. However, the soldering tip is usually in the form of a substantially cylindrical shape with a relatively large standard diameter, and thus cannot accommodate various electronic components of small size. In addition, the soldering apparatus is provided typically with only one soldering tip and is also manually operated, such that if there is a need to redo multiple joints, the soldering efficiency is thereby reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.